


Very Merry Christmas

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Dirty Talk, Drunkeness, F/F, F/M, NSFW, No Wincest, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: You’re in love with Dean. You also like girls. Dean’s just fine with that. Oh, and Sam hasn’t gotten laid in four months. Plus there’s some good tequila and a beautiful vixen at this bar. It's a very merry Christmas.





	Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ne-gans Christmas challenge, prompt is in bold. Also for Genre Bingo, Square Filled: 3AM.

The hunt had been a rough one, yadda yadda. They were always rough. Panic, trauma, scars and wounds. But hunting was your life. And on this frozen December night there were a few stitches, a few more bruises. Dean had two dislocated fingers and the slice across Sam’s bronze forearm was only trickling blood. All small sacrifices when it came to your occupation. Monsters were dead. Time to get out of the motel room and celebrate.

“C’mon Sammy, it’s Christmas Eve.” Dean nudged his brother who was pouting at the linoleum dinette table. Sam wanted to stay in and read. “Let’s go have a little fun.”

With a heavy, overly dramatic sigh the tallest Winchester agreed. “Fine. But no tequila.”

Dean grinned and shook his head, holding open your coat so you could slide your arms in. “No tequila, I promise bro.” You returned Dean’s smile as he winked at you. Oh, there’d be tequila. Dean knew it was your favorite when you really wanted to cut loose.

Thankfully there was a bar a few blocks away so you took Dean’s hand and the three of you walked through the slush up to the dive. ‘Lala’s’ read the worn red and white sign over the double doors. You were greeted by a half empty bar, a slowly twirling tinsel tree, and holiday tunes via the local radio station playing overhead.

You and Sam settled in a round booth while Dean headed to the bartop. He returned with three whiskeys. You watched with appreciation as he pulled off his leather jacket and draped it over the back of the seat.

“What?” He smiled at you.

“Nothin’, just enjoying the view,” you teased, running your hand down his plaid covered back.

“Ugh,” Sam whined. “Can’t you guys keep the PDA to a minimum tonight?”

“Fuck no,” Dean replied before laying a loud obnoxious kiss on your lips. He handed a glass to each of you before raising his own. “Cheers to a very merry Christmas and an awesome new year. May we not get dead...at least not permanently.”

You laughed before taking a sip, Sam rolling his eyes as he did the same. Dean sat down in the booth next to you, slinging an arm around your shoulders while you drank and chatted about nothing important. Two more whiskeys passed the time, your laughs turning to giggles, Dean flirting and stealing kisses, and Sam finally loosening up.

“So Sam, what do you want for Christmas?” you leaned across the table and asked sweetly, even though your grin was anything but,“maybe something pretty?”

“Shut up.” Sam rolled his eyes again, but this time he said it affectionately. It’s probably unhealthy how much the dude rolled his eyes.

“C’mon Sam, **stop acting like such a Scrooge** ,” you teased and patted his arm.

“Yeah, we’re just trying to get you screwed!” Dean snorted, his third whiskey already gone.

Sam scoffed, twirling the amber liquid in his glass. “I don’t need your help.”

“Yeah, and when was the last time you got laid, bro? That nurse in Missouri? That was like four-” Dean looked over at you for confirmation and you nodded, “four months ago dude! Clearly you need our help…”

Dean scanned the bar until he paused with a breathy,“Oh.” You looked up and followed his eyes to the far end where a brunette was sitting alone.

“Baby.” Dean turned to you, mischievous and sexy as hell. He pushed your hair back and kissed your cheek, his stubble leaving a scratchy path as he pulled away with a wicked smirk. “It’s been awhile since you had a treat.”

You hummed in agreement, thinking back to the golden senorita in New Mexico the previous spring. Dean watched as the memory flashed across your eyes. Oh yeah, it’d been awhile. You and Dean were 100% committed to each other. But a part of you missed being with women. Dean was completely okay with letting you process that need every once in awhile, as long as he got to be there.

“Can I have my present early?” you murmured, leaning in and kissing his neck before whispering in his ear. “I promise I’ll be a bad girl.” You barely heard Sam clear his throat as Dean’s hand cradled your jaw and pulled you into a deep kiss, parting with a soft smack sound.

“Naughty girl,” Dean replied, his eyes lit with amusement. “Go see what presents you can find.”

“You guys, no!” Sam nearly shouted as you stood and straightened your top. “I don’t need you to find me a girl.”

You smirked, downing your whiskey and setting the glass back on the table. “Who said she was for you, Sam?” You let your hips sway just a little extra as you walked away, glancing back and grinning at Dean. His eyes were hungry as he watched your pursuit, getting off on your confidence. You winked, laughing at Sam’s blush as he looked down into his glass.

“Hi, two shots of Patron please.” You smiled at the bartender before resting your hip on the glossy wooden bar. The object of your affection was frowning down at her phone, a worry line marring the perfect glowing skin between her dark brows. A wave of shiny hair was covering one side of her face as she nibbled on her pink lips. Her white collared shirt was slightly wrinkled and her dark denim jeans were shoved into a pair of brown snow boots. Tiny diamond earrings frosted her earlobes, and you could see the glint of a silver charm against her tan throat.

You turned and glanced back at Dean for a second. Oh yeah. She was fucking beautiful.

“Hey,” you got her attention as you slid the shot glass towards her. “Everything okay?”

“What?” she looked up confused, then back down to her phone, then to the shot glass, and back up to you. Her dark brown eyes surveyed your face before she smiled. “Sorry, I...I’m trying to get a flight out of here, but looks like that’s not happening until the morning.”

“Oh, that sucks,” you replied. You stuck out your hand and smiled. “Hi, I’m Y/N.”

She looked down at your hand and paused, her fingers toying with the edge of her phone case as she set it on the bar. She licked her lower lip before smiling back at you. The amusement in her eyes made your stomach somersault, like she knew some dirty secret you needed to know. She slid her hand against yours before tilting her head slightly. “Vixen.”

“Really?” you asked, the liquor making you gullible. “Like Comet and Cupid?”

“No,” she laughed, a honey smooth chuckle that reminded you of Dean. “Just...just call me Vi.”

For a few minutes you exchanged pleasantries with Vi, finding her quickly warming up to you. She was beautiful. But smart and funny too, and seemed like she’d actually be a cool chick to hang out with. Her laugh was infectious, and she made you feel at ease. You liked her. Besides the fact that you wanted to take her back to the motel room and fuck her senseless in front of your boyfriend and his brother.

“Those your brothers?” she asked as you sucked the pulp from a second salt crusted lime.

“No,” you laughed, turning to look over at the boys who both smiled. Dean gave you a little wave before you turned back to the woman. “The green eyed Adonis is my boyfriend. And the tall drink of water next to him is his brother.”

She nodded and smiled at them before leaning a little closer. You could feel the heat of her forearm besides yours. “So what does your man think of you over here talkin’ to me?”

You smirked as you lifted your drink from the bar top and clinked it against her glass. “He likes it. A lot.”

Vi blushed slightly before downing the rest of her drink.

“C’mon, lemme introduce you.” You slid off the bar stool and tilted your head towards the boys. “His brother is really sweet. You’ll like them.”

Dean was nodding his head, the lower right corner of his lip tucked under his top teeth as you approached. “Hey ladies.”

“Guys, this is Vi. Vi, meet Sam and Dean Smith.”

“Hi,” the guys replied together. Sam’s face was flushed from the booze and chance of getting laid, his cheeks pink as he scooted over in the booth and offered a seat to Vi. You slid onto Dean’s lap, his arms free to move around you so he could reach his drink.

“Beer?” Dean asked Vi, pouring her a glass from the pitcher on the table. She accepted, and the four of you cheersed again to a happy Christmas. Dean leaned in and kissed your cheek, his lips warm against your flushed skin. You turned your face just an inch to look into his eyes, an intense look passing between you. He pulled you tighter onto his lap so you could feel his half hard cock against your lower back. This night was gonna be so fun.

The four of you proceeded to drink into the night, you and Vi attempting and failing to keep up with the Winchesters. While the boys stared, you and Vi moved together, tequila inspired around the bar’s little dance floor, laughing and singing pop holiday hits. Back at the booth you both collapsed against a Winchester, giggling and flirting with the boys and each other. Vi was bright enough to keep Sam enthralled, debating with him drunkenly while you and Dean made out. The boys were mid story about some Christmas at Bobby’s once upon a time when Vi yawned discreetly. Dean noticed and squeezed your thigh. He was leaving this in your hands.

You slid out of the booth and tilted your chin at Sam to motion to him to scoot in. You sat down next to Vi and set your hand on her thigh, just like Dean had on yours earlier. You continued to listen to the boys ramble on, smiling when Vi’s hand covered yours.

“So…” you started before the boys could launch into another drunken ramble. You’d heard all of their stories before anyways. You smiled at Vi and shifted so your shoulder was pressed against her’s, doing your best to relay that she was safe with the three of you and that you wanted her. “We’re gonna go back to our room. Wanna go with us?”

Vi smiled at you before looking up at the boys. Dean was doing his best not to leer at her and totally failing. At your stern glare his brows furrowed together in confusion before returning with a genuine smile. Sam pushed his hair back behind his ears and nodded, what little apprehension he had fading when Vi slid her other hand into his.

“Yeah,” Vi nodded, intertwining her fingers with yours. “That’d be cool.”

“Cool,” you nodded. You slid out of the booth, shaking your head when Dean held up your coat. You were already too warm. The walk would be nice.

You made it to the parking lot before you slid a hand into Vi’s dark hair, pulled her close and kissed her. The boys slowed behind you, Dean whistling quietly as Vi’s tongue slid along your lower lip and your kiss deepened. You knew Sam and Dean were enjoying watching you and Vi go at it in the poorly lit, snow covered parking lot. And while that was half the fun, it was really nice to kiss a woman again. Softer lips and tentative tongues, a delicateness and consideration that was often missing when kissing men. Dean was the best kisser you’d ever met. But Vi was pretty close.

“Ummm, as much as I’m enjoying the show, it’s like twenty degrees out,” Dean said as you and Vi parted, your breaths foggy in the winter air. “Why don’t we go back to the room and continue the party there.”

You smiled, dropping your grip on Vi and sticking your tongue out at him. “Buzzkill!”

“Oh I’ll show you buzzkill!” Dean pulled you into his arms, dropping both of you into a snow drift. You screamed how cold it was and laughed until you couldn’t breathe as Dean tickled you, snow sliding under your shirt and making you gasp, remedying your feverish buzz.

“Okay, okay!” you shrieked, leaning into Dean as he kissed you between laughs. As he helped you up you realized that Sam and Vi had already walked ahead.

“C’mon ya lush,” Dean laughed as he slid your arms into your jacket and steadied you on your feet. He turned his back to you, offering his hands for a piggyback ride.

By the time you made it to the motel room the door was unlocked. You were giggling as Dean pushed it open, stopping short when you discovered Sam and Vi half dressed and tangled together making out on one of the beds. You dropped your feet to the ground and watched them for a few seconds before turning to Dean with wide eyes.

“Fuck yes.” You grabbed Dean’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss that left you light headed. Dean groaned, his fingers moving under your shirt so he could pull it up over your head quickly. He walked you backwards until your knees hit the edge of the other bed. In minutes Dean had you both naked, leaving you writhing on the bed, his lips sloppily moving down your neck and chest until he bit the soft sway of your hip, making you giggle as he left ticklish teeth marks across your stomach. You looked up with a ragged gasp to find half naked Vi and Sam watching you. When Dean licked into your entrance a gasp of surprise choked out of you. Dean sucked your folds between his lips and your eyes rolled back in your head with a loud groan that all three echoed.

“Fuck, babe. So good,” you moaned. You blinked and looked over at the others. “Sam, Vi. Too many...oh god...clothes.”

Dean chuckled against you, a deeper hum making you cry out as his tongue lazily circled your clit. You clenched your hands in his short hair, tugging on him to encourage him to keep going. He didn’t let up, his tongue hot and soft in contrast to the chill of his hands as they wrapped around your hips.

You moaned in surprise when you felt soft hands on your breasts. You opened your eyes and groaned when you saw Vi next to you on the bed naked. She kissed you deeply as her fingers teased and twisted your nipples. Sam cursed from the edge of the other bed as he stroked his hard cock, the tip glistening with the precum Vi had already coaxed from him.

“Oh fuck!” You moaned as Dean slid two fingers inside you, not stopping to allow you to get used to the stretch before he was fucking you with them. Vi was breathing heavily just from watching, and you grabbed her hair with the hand that wasn’t latched onto Dean’s. She kissed you back, hard and deep. You felt the groan in her chest as Sam came up behind her, his fingers running up and down her back.

“Fuck, so hot,” Sam groaned. Vi pulled back, a lingering press of her lips against yours before turning to Sam. She took his cock in her hand, looking up into his eyes as she slid the heavy heat into her blush pink mouth. The sight was enough to send you over the edge and as Dean sucked your clit between his lips you lost it, moaning incoherently and squeezing Vi’s hip and Dean’s hand as you came down.

“Holy fuck,” you gasped as your head fell back on the pillow.

“God damn, baby,” Dean’s voice was wrecked as he sat back on his knees at the end of the bed. He grasped his aching cock as he looked down at you, his eyes dark and hungry. “I gotta fuck you.”

“‘k,” you nodded in agreement. You looked over to find Sam and Vi kissing again, his cock still red and needy in her hand.

“Sam, Dean, here,” you instructed as you took Vi by the hips and staggered to the end of the bed. Once both men were lying on the bed you looked at Vi, both of you grinning before sharing a filthy kiss, hands trailing each other bodies. Vi gasped as you slid a finger through her wet folds. You knew it was well received by the groans from the bed. You nodded and smiled, following as she straddled Sam and you straddled Dean.

From there there wasn’t a lot of talking besides dirty words and gibberish praise. Dean was looking up at you in amazement, like he’d never seen anything hotter than you, sweaty and flushed riding him hard in that moment. As your orgasm started to peak and Dean hit your g-spot just right you reached out and grabbed Vi, kissing her as she rode Sam. Vi was the first to come, a wrecked moan breaking your kiss and triggering an orgasm that had you nearly falling over. You and Dean came loudly in sync, Sam following with a long groan.

You collapsed onto Dean’s chest, attempting to catch your breath in the warm room. For a few minutes the four of you laid there, Dean’s labored breaths against your cheek while the sounds of Sam and Vi kissing faded. Eventually the boys slid away to clean up, and you pulled Vi into your arms, your naked legs tangling together as you kissed lazily. You giggled as her fingers strayed south, too tired to start anything new but wanting just enough. Dean’s eyes widened when he came out of the bathroom.

“You two are so fuckin’ gorgeous together,” he nodded, his tongue tracing his lower lip as if he had energy to join in again.

“We know,” Vi teased. You laughed, running a hand down her back and resting on her ass.

“You wanna stay?” you asked, kissing her cheek. “I can probably tell Sam to sleep on the floor if you want.”

“Hey!” Sam scolded as he pulled on a pair of boxers. “Maybe you should sleep on the floor.”

“Hey, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have gotten laid, Scrooge!”

A still very naked Dean shrugged as he held his hands up. “That is true, Sammy.”

“Wait, you were trying to get _Sam_ laid?” Vi laughed, leaning up on her elbows and pouting like you’d disappointed her. “I thought _you_ were trying to get laid!”

“Oh honey, I was. You’re fucking hot,” you grinned. “I absolutely want you. And trust me, Dean and I will be getting off on this for months.”

Vi shook her head and blushed, kissing you softly once before sliding over to the other bed where Sam had already settled on his back. “Well maybe if you’re ever in Kansas you’ll have to look me up.”

You watched Dean’s eyes snap to Sam’s before Sam cleared his throat. “Yeah, we definitely, uhh we’ll most definitely do that.”

You tossed your head back and laughed. “Okay bitches. It’s 3:00AM and I’m still drunk so let’s sleep for a bit before round two and then we gotta get our girl to the airport.”

“You don’t have to…” Vi started to argue before Sam tilted her chin up.

“Yeah. We do.”  
  
You smiled as you watched them kiss deeply, hot desire stirring inside you as they fell back onto the bed together. Dean crawled into bed and nuzzled his face into your neck, leaving a few sloppy kisses.

“Merry Christmas baby,” he muttered sleepily before passing out.

“Yeah,” you nodded, sighing as you ran your fingers through his damp hair. You closed your eyes, drifting off with a smile on your face. “Very Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK MEANS THE WOLRD TO ME! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
